


Ecstasy

by trenchescalators



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is a little shit, Athos in leather I mean come on, Boys in lust, Extreme Drug Use, M/M, Porthos likes rhinestones, Recreational Drug Use, club kid au, d'Artagnan had no idea, gay boys, gay musketeers, special k, v v v graphic gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchescalators/pseuds/trenchescalators
Summary: It's the year 1989, Porthos has been on the club scene since '85. Aramis came into Porthos' circle about 2 years later, and Athos a few months after that. They aren't quite Club Kings but they sure are among the most legendary of Club Kids. Even if d'Artagnan doesn't realise who has just spilt booze all over him.Have you ever realised how much you wanted a pure smut Musketeers fanfiction of them in Club Kid New York with lots sex and drugs? Yeah me too! So here she is...





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters you recognise are from The Musketeers, any you don't recognise are either real life ex Club Kids or names from my own drag haus. 
> 
> Also I should mention that a couple drugs are brought up in this but the main ones are ecstasy (pill form) and Ketamine aka special k (powder form). Special K is a pretty hard drug but it is the club drug nonetheless so she's being used.
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Athos is always the first fucked up of all of them. Of course he is, he will have already had two bumps of Special K before they've even left their apartment.  
Aramis will be next, being as charmingly handsome as he is, drugs are not a thing Aramis has to pay for. Oh, there goes a guy in a white latex mini skirt and a pilot's cap (with the goggles). As he passes Aramis he smiles, enthusiastically hugs him as if they've known each other forever, before handing him a small bag of ecstasy and bounding off to another hoard of queers.  
And then there's Porthos. While Aramis attracts the male gaze, Porthos is the male gaze. Everyone who knows him wants to be fucked by him. 

Porthos sits in their usual spot in the Limelight, a cluster of sofas at the back of the room on a elevated part of the floor; separated from the dance floor but able to look over it. Not just anyone can come up here, but in Club Kid terms that means very little, so anyone who looks like the can go up there will go up there. 

Porthos will spend all of his night up there. His attire this evening is a signature Porthos look. A military-esque suit, the shoulders pads, cuffs and buttons rhinestoned for Jesus and an equally bejewelled eyepatch and walking cane, neither of which he medically needs but they just complete the look. He'll mingle a little, do a few lines of heroin but no where near as much as Athos and for the most part keep an eye out for Athos and Aramis. 

Athos returns to Porthos several times over the course of the night, the socialite that he is, bounces from group to group gossiping, screaming and laughing and getting the odd freebie when offered. He always stuns. Tonight, he wears skin tight leather trousers, a black corset laced up outrageously tight and a pair of big crow wings on his back. Athos wears makeup the most often, his eyes ringed with dark eyeliner and his face contoured unnaturally. Nothing here looks natural. 

Aramis is harder for Porthos to keep track of. He will flit across every inch of the club over the duration of the night because even if Porthos and Athos are exclusive to just the three of them, Aramis made no such promise. So Aramis flirts his way around the Limelight, making out with countless randomers, being gifted just as many hits and dances around/on every creature in the venue. When Porthos does find Aramis it's because Aramis has a pair of light up sunglasses pushed into his hair because sometimes the flashing lights in the club are too much for his drugged up eyes. In addition to this, he wears shorts and an old button up, with suspenders covered in pop art style eyes. 

So when Aramis stumbles and spills his drink all down this very pretty boy, Porthos watches it happen and smirks with the knowledge that it wasn't an accident. It's the boys own fault for wearing a fucking white top. 

Aramis immediately starts rubbing down the boy's front, making no difference at all. "I'm so sorry," Aramis exclaims, making a performance out of it.  
The boy looks up at Aramis with an unexpected fire in his eyes. "Yeah well you should fucking watch where you're going." The boy bites back.

Aramis' eyes widen in surprise but he quickly cools and smiles wolfishly. "You're right..." He begins, slowing down the movement of his hands down the boy's chest. "I feel so awful, I've ruined your shirt. Follow me, you can have my jacket." He offers. Without waiting for an answer he takes the boy's wrist and tugs him across the dance floor. 

He turns back to face him as he walks. "I'm Aramis." He introduces himself.  
D'Artagnan's eyes widen this time, in both recognition then shock. "d'Artagnan." He replies, star struck. 

Aramis smirks. "Fabulous." Before turning back around and heading towards Porthos with more haste. 

Once he's dragged d'Artagnan through the sweaty crowd and up the four or five steps (it's not like he's ever been sober enough to count them), he brings them to a halt in front of Porthos. "Darling have you seen my jacket? I spilt my drink all down poor d'Artagnan and I'd hate for him to party in a ruined shirt." Aramis babbles as he takes a seat next to Porthos, which was more or less in his lap. 

Porthos chuckled, "You didn't bring a jacket tonight but I'm sure we can find something." He looks up and around the area before stopping a tall girl wearing mostly sequins and ostrich feathers. "Lusitania my dear would you please find d'Artagnan a shirt and score us a few hits?" Porthos asked politely. 

Lusitania smiled down at him, casting a glance at d'Artagnan. "You know I can baby, anything for you." She winked and strutted away. 

Aramis sucked in a breath and turned away from Porthos. "Off with that then, come on." Aramis encouraged, gesturing to d'Artagnan's shirt. 

d'Artagnan eyed them both curiously before bringing his top off over his head. They both watch him do this intensely and once the deed is done Aramis turns to watch Porthos watching d'Artagnan, who is holding up his eye patch to get a clear view. Aramis knows Porthos very well, knows exactly what makes him tick, makes him hot, gets him riled up. D'Artagnan, similar to Aramis, is exactly what Porthos likes if not more so.

What breaks them from their reveries is Athos collapsing over the arm of the sofa, landing across Porthos and Aramis. He strokes Aramis cheek sloppily as he mumbles something, the only distinguishable things he says are 'bitch' and 'her shoes are ugly anyway'. Once he's done rambling he turns his head to look at d'Artagnan who is now sat hesitantly on the edge of the sofa opposite them. "Who's the fresh meat?" He asks.

"His name is d'Artagnan." Porthos answers as Lusitania makes her way back over.  
"Couldn't find a top for him although I'm not sure I wanted too." Lusitania smirks, handing Porthos two bags; one full of a white powder and the other will small pink pills. "But I did find enough K and ecstasy for the four of you for the next couple hours. Michael sends his love."

Porthos grins up at her, kissing her hand before she walks away. "So d'Artagnan..." he begins as he puts the K in his pocket and pours a few tablets onto his hand, before putting that bag in his pocket as well. "This your first night out?" He asks as he puts three pills on Athos' tongue.  
d'Artagnan watches intently as Athos and Aramis lean up to meet each other in a kiss, Athos passing the pills into Aramis' mouth and keeping one for himself before Aramis does the same with Porthos. By the end of it, d'Artagnan is very hot and very bothered and has completely forgotten that Porthos asked him a question. Porthos laughs, "is that a yes?" 

d'Artagnan shakes his head slowly but is unable to take his hazy eyes off of Porthos' mouth. "No I... uhh... I've been in New York for like two months I'm working my around the circuit. It's my first time in the Limelight though. Regardless, I've already heard whispers about you lot." He tells them, sitting back in the sofa to get more comfortable. 

Aramis looks up for where he has been whispering with Athos. "Everyone's heard of us darling. Do you wanna dance?" He lifts Athos' head and get up, yanking d'Artagnan up in a shadow of how they came over earlier. 

Porthos watches them scurry over to the dance floor as Athos pulls himself up to sit next to his lover. "How you gonna say no to this one?" He nudged Porthos playfully with his elbow. It was known between the three of them that Aramis would try every so many nights to get a fourth involved with them for a night. While Athos wasn't all that bothered, Porthos was a little more hesitant what with the AIDS crisis. Hell, everyone but Aramis was being more careful about who they fuck and where.

Porthos put his arm over Athos' shoulders. "Aramis knows exactly how to push my buttons doesn't he." The big man commented as he watched the two on the dance floor. The two looked beautiful together especially with the addition of them being pressed up together, strobing lights bouncing off of their sweaty, glittery bodies. All of this amplified by the ecstasy Porthos had taken in the last few hours, not to mention the abundance of desire he felt for the both of them. 

Athos began to run is hand across Porthos' thigh, each time getting enticingly close to Porthos' crotch. "You know what Aramis said?" He whispered into his lover's ear. "He told me that if what they're talking about now works in Aramis' favour..." Strangely, as Athos says this d'Artagnan looks up from Aramis a looks straight at them both, glancing from Athos to Porthos as if deciding something. "He said that you can watch as d'Artagnan fucks him." Porthos bites hard on his lip. "And after," Athos runs his hand up Porthos thigh, up his chest and around his neck, "you can fuck d'Artagnan, if he is so inclined." Porthos can't resist but moan at that. 

"But what about you?" Porthos asks, finally breaking his eyes away from the two on the dance floor and bringing them to his lover beside him. 

"I'll fuck his mouth, of course." You can hear the amusement in Athos' voice. 

Porthos' breath stutters, "Ah fuck." 

"You best calm down babe, they're coming back." Athos pointed out as he moved his hand and leaned closer into Porthos' side. 

Aramis and d'Artagnan stop at the edge of the sofa but don't move to sit back down. Their arms are linked and d'Artagnan looks like he's been laughing so hard he cried. "What do you ladies say about heading back home for a quick breather? We can always come back later the night is still young." Aramis says. 

"Sounds like a plan. Bitches can't beg for my K at home." Athos replies, pulling Porthos up with him. 

Aramis makes a big fuss out of leaving, kissing and hugging almost everyone on the way out. Telling them that he'll be back later and that it was lovely to see them and he was so glad they came. 

One man about d'Artagnan's age wearing a white Marie Antionette wig and the get up to match, puts on a big performance and goes through the effort of kissing all four of them goodbye. He leans in close to Aramis but does not whisper, he talks loudly like intoxicated individual would as. He paws at Aramis' arms and hands out of what seems like habit, d'Artagnan gathers that he's just a very touchy guy. He says, "Just this once Aramis. Michael probably won't notice but if he does, well, you know what he's like. Hurry back!" And his words hold no real intimidation or seriousness, any of that masked with the need to party and keep his friends partying. 

Once they're out, d'Artagnan asks Aramis how he manages to remember so many people to which Aramis replies with a laugh and says "darling I knew next to none of those people and everyone knows James St James, he won't allow you not to".

They hail a cab back to their apartment, Athos spends the whole ride their talking shit about the girl who pissed him off earlier with the ugly shoes and Porthos spent a lot of the time pulling Aramis back into the cab through the window after he tried to climb out to shout at people more than once. d'Artagnan never felt more at home in all his life. 

When d'Artagnan entered their house he barely had time to noticed how untidy it was. Clothes and shoes strewn all over the place, empty bottles scattered across most surfaces and unidentifiable white powders sprinkled over the coffee table. Oh, and a smashed TV which was strangely still on. Athos rushed into the room and knelt at the coffee table. He poured the bag of special K onto the glass surface and scraped them into four straight lines with a credit card. 

"Care to do the honours?" Athos said, turning towards Porthos who had made his was to Athos and knelt down next to him.  
"You know I would." Porthos laughs, taking up a small plastic tube and putting it to his nose, snorting the whole first row. He lifts his head and inhales deeply as Athos takes the tube off of him, doing the same with the second row. 

Meanwhile, Porthos sits up on the sofa and Aramis and d'Artagnan sit either side of Athos. Aramis does his row much slower than Athos and Porthos which surprises d'Artagnan a little bit. By this point, he already knows that the fourth row is intended for him. Aramis opens his eyes and they fall onto him, lighting up at the sight of him staring. "You wanna go?" Aramis offers.

"I've never done K before..." d'Artagnan admits. 

"Well, what have you done?" Athos asks, his head resting against the sofa and his eyes closed. 

"Coke until it went out fashion, little bits of everything I've been given since." He replies, watching the way Athos' Adam's apple moves under his taut skin on his throat. 

"Oh just light things then?" Aramis laughs and hands the tube to him. 

"If you can do coke you can do K." Porthos says, "must warn you, the first time you do it it's fucking vile but by the third time it's fabulous." 

He has to lean over Athos to do it but d'Artagnan does his line of K and sits back against the sofa, letting it sink in. Unknowingly, his head rests between Porthos' legs who begins to card his fingers through the boy's dark locks. 

They rest there, either on the sofa or by it, for the most part of an hour. Too drugged up to move or speak. About fifty minutes after taking their hits Porthos gets up to get a drink and comes back with a bottle of some shit French wine that Athos will only drink when he is as high as he is now. 

Aramis notices Porthos come back and clambers up onto the sofa to sit next to him and share his wine. Before long, the two were tasting the wine on each other's lips. They were enthusiastically making out as Aramis sat straddled across Porthos thighs.

The performance above them alerted the two on the floor below, especially when Aramis accidentally (for real this time) knocks the wine bottle over, causing the ruby red liquid to cascade down d'Artagnan's chest. 

Enchanted with the display, Athos watches the wine flow down d'Artagnan's body forming rivers in the contours of his chest and stomach. Without even thinking, Athos leans in close and brings his lips to d'Artagnan's neck and licks at the taste of wine on his skin. He works his way down, sucking and leaving marks down his neck, beneath his collar bone and begins biting into his chest around his nipple when d'Artagnan let's out a deep groan. 

The noises coming from their new friend distract Aramis and Porthos enough that they break apart and join them on the floor, Porthos pushing the coffee table away quickly. Soon Aramis has his mouth on d'Artagnan's and Porthos is working with Athos to lick every drop of wine off of the boy's body. 

"I just can't seem to help spilling on you can I?" d'Artagnan gives a loud moan at the insinuation and Aramis smirks against his lips. "You like the idea of that don't you?" Aramis teases and sits up. "I'm sure something can be arranged, right Porthos?" 

"Definitely." He says before coming up to kiss d'Artagnan on the mouth. Shortly after Athos does the same and then they're all knelt on the floor with a very pretty boy spread out between them with his red lipstick smudged about his mouth. "But what?" 

"I do believe Aramis made a proposition earlier?" Athos inputs with a glint in his eye. 

Panting, d'Artagnan looks around at the faces above him. "I hope it's the same one he made me on the dance floor."  
They all looked hopefully to Aramis, who smiled and said, "Of course."

Porthos grasped d'Artagnan by the hands and pulled him up, the other two managing to get up with the help of each other albeit a wobbly experience.  
They lead d'Artagnan through a door at the back of the room into their bedroom, an average size room with a too-big bed. After all, they do have to fit three people in it. Or four.

Aramis lays down on the bed and pulls d'Artagnan on top of him, holding him close in a tight embrace as he takes control of d'Artagnan's mouth. Something Aramis has wanted to do since he told him to 'fucking watch where he's going'. 

This only last about five minutes, as Athos hauls d'Artagnan off of Aramis and holds him between his legs with his arms wrapped around his chest. He strokes down his front as he places kisses to his neck and shoulder. "Watch this now." He instructs softly, raising one hand to hold d'Artagnan's face to make sure he's watching the scene before him. 

Porthos has replaced d'Artagnan and has knelt between Aramis' legs. Aramis has already been striped of all of his clothes and Porthos is only left in his rhinestoned trousers.  
d'Artagnan can feel Athos' heart speed up behind through his back pressed against his chest. 

d'Artagnan inhales a sharp breath when he notices Porthos' slicked up fingers travel south between Aramis legs where his cock lies thickly against his thigh.  
They can't see his hands at work from here but they know the moment Porthos has breached Aramis by the high moan that escapes from his lips. 

Athos moves his hand from d'Artagnan's face, confident that he won't take his eyes off of the pair even if he wanted to. He starts to slowly rub one his nipples with one hand and slip the other hand beyond his waistband. 

d'Artagnan bites his lip, but doesn't take his eyes off of Porthos and Aramis, even when Athos starts to massage things he shouldn't massage if he really wants d'Artagnan to keep watching. 

Porthos takes his fingers out of Aramis and wipes them on the sheets, then looks up at d'Artagnan wolfishly. Athos undoes the button and zip on d'Artagnan's trousers and starts to push them down his hips as Porthos pulls them from his ankle. d'Artagnan is left naked between Athos' legs.

Porthos watches him hungrily, taking him in. He snaps out of his trance and reaches to the bedside table. Frankly, d'Artagnan is surprised he can find anything on that table it's covered in that much shit. Nonetheless, Porthos quickly leans back over with a bottle of lube and a condom. 

d'Artagnan frowns but before he can speak up Aramis does. "Darling he's clean, he's near enough a blushing virgin." He pushes himself up slightly on his elbows to look at Porthos but becomes a bit distracted at the sight of d'Artagnan and Athos. 

"Near enough?" Porthos chuckles as he tosses the condom on the floor.  
"His words not mine." Aramis defends.  
d'Artagnan rolls his eyes, "More of an oral queen myself." He explains and Porthos' eyes light up in amusement and something else can be blamed on the K.

Porthos pours the lube out into his palm and takes his time rubbing it onto d'Artagnan's dick. D'Artagnan gasps at the first touch and arches into his hand only for Athos to hold him back down and begin to suck bruises into his neck. 

Porthos moves away from d'Artagnan and out of his path so that he can crawl over to Aramis. Porthos extends his arm out to Athos, beckoning him to the end of the bed, and pulls him into his embrace so they can watch their lover with d'Artagnan. 

d'Artagnan leans over Aramis and kisses him sweetly before breaking away to watch what he's doing as he eases himself into Aramis. They both close there eyes blissfully, d'Artagnan releasing a deep, dark moan.  
Slowly, d'Artagnan fucks into Aramis. Torturously slowly. Much too slowly for Aramis right now.

Aramis reaches and clasps d'Artagnan's shoulders and pushes hard so that d'Artagnan ends up on his back with his head right next to Athos and Porthos. Dazed, he watches Aramis sink himself back onto his cock. Aramis' pace is much different to d'Artagnan's. He fucks himself on d'Artagnan hard and fast and d'Artagnan just about manages to keep up. 

With his face so close to the other too, Athos reaches out to caress d'Artagnan's cheek. His hand runs down the side of his face and his fingers ghost over his lips. Without thinking, d'Artagnan takes Athos' fingers into his mouth. There's a pill on his tongue now as his senses explode within him. He wraps his hand around Aramis' cock and with a few tugs he's coming across d'Artagnan's stomach. 

Completely spent, Aramis is dragged off of d'Artagnan by Porthos as Athos makes his way over. He kneels at d'Artagnan's legs and gives one single lick to his hard cock before licking up the stripes of Aramis' come off of his body. Athos puts two fingers back into d'Artagnan's mouth, this time without ecstasy. His two fingers are coated in d'Artagnan's spit, dirty but will do to slick the way into his body. 

It's not like d'Artagnan is an actually blushing virgin. He can't quite think back right now, but he reckons he's bottomed about four times. So when Athos puts his fingers up his arse it's a foreign feeling that he can't say he hates.  

Before long, d'Artagnan is a writhing mess under Athos and he is retracting his fingers from the boy's body. He pulls himself up d'Artagnan's body and to his mouth, kissing him with a force d'Artagnan has never felt.  And then it's gone. Athos' mouth is quickly replaced with Porthos', who kisses with almost as much power. He finds himself nearly overwhelmed. "You good?" Porthos whispers lowly. d'Artagnan nods quickly and then Porthos is gone too.  
"On yours hands and knees?" Porthos asks, lifting d'Artagnan up and helping him on to his stomach. 

d'Artagnan kneels up and rests on his elbows. He feels Porthos press up to his arse behind him, feels the temptation between his thighs. Then Porthos is pressing his cock against his entrance for a teasing couple of seconds which is more than d'Artagnan can bear. "Just fuck me already." He groans out, his fists grasping the sheets. 

Porthos laughs, "Athos, I think d'Artagnan needs a use for his mouth."  
Athos' grin is nearly audible when he rushes to the foot of the bed. He puts and hand under d'Artagnan's chin to bring his head up, so he's sees the look on d'Artagnan's face when Porthos finally pushes into him and watches the moans fall from his lips. He threads his hand into d'Artagnan's hair and let's go of his chin so that he's holding d'Artagnan's head up by his hair. 

d'Artagnan looks up at him with eyes blown wide, a pant beginning in his breath. Athos is hit with a wave of lust that could've knocked him off his feet.  
He takes his cock in hand a places it against the boy's lips, who quickly takes him into his mouth. 

Athos throws his head back at the feeling and then looks to Aramis. He is resting against the headboard, still naked but recovered from his recent orgasm. So much so he is pouring a small amount of K on the top of his hand and snorting it.  
He catches Athos' eye and smiles mischievously. Taking up two pink pills of ecstasy he approaches Athos and he sticks out his tongue ready for Aramis to put the pill on it.  
Aramis kisses Athos and drinks in his moans before moving round to do the same to Porthos, slapping his arse hard as he makes his way back to his spot against the headboard. 

Porthos pounds into d'Artagnan faster and harder now as he come nearer to his completion. Athos too, is genuinely fucking d'Artagnan's mouth and d'Artagnan is accommodating well. Aramis looks on smugly. Then even more smugly when he sees that look on Athos' face that he knows well. Athos is about to come, so he quickly takes his cock out of the boys mouth to come on his face. 

Aramis bites his thumb, unable to contain his pride at finally choosing right. Porthos is the only one that night to come on d'Artagnan. Surprisingly to Aramis, Porthos comes still inside of d'Artagnan's tight body. Aramis supports Porthos as he comes away from d'Artagnan, putting his arm around his shoulders as he rest against the headboard with him. 

Athos does the same for d'Artagnan, pulling him into his arms at the end of the bed. They rest in silence for minutes.  
Aramis claps loudly, startling the others, as he gets out of bed. "Right then ladies nap times over, back to work."


End file.
